DisneyWorks High
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: (High school AU) Elsa is moving from Arendelle to Berk along with her family, Anna and their parents to protect her, who is an heir and is always targeted. Heir of? You might ask. You'll have to read on to find out. Story is much better than the summary. Eventual Jelsa, Light Kristanna and other pairings such as Flynnunzel and Merricup. No smut. (sorry folks) (ON HIATUS)
1. 1 Introduction & Moving Part I

**Hi! here. This is my first Jelsa Fanfic. Please let me know if I'm missing out anything. Your reviews and support is highly appreciated. The Jelsa will come even and not right now but it will slowly happen. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

Jack, Eugene, Pitch, Hans and Merida are 17 and are seniors.

Elsa is 16 but a senior.

Rapunzel, Hiccup, Charlotte, Vidia and Astrid are 16 and are juniors.

Anna, Tooth, Aster, Sophie and Jamie are 15 and are sophomores.

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

I can't believe it! We're moving tomorrow. They said it was too dangerous for me to live here anymore. So my parents, Anna and I are going to move to Berk from our hometown, Arendelle. My parents are the Co-CEO's of Arendelle Skating Company. (ASC) I'm always targeted for kidnappings because my family is rich and I'm the heir to the company. I just nearly escaped the last one so were moving to a place faraway.

I'm scared of going to my new school. Unlike my sister Anna, I'm not very sociable. Anna and I are exact opposites. I just wished I could be happy-go-lucky like her. But I have to be prim and proper all the time. My dad taught me how to act and behave properly when I'm around with guests. I'm slightly jealous of Anna when she can get off scot free with destroying a vase while I can't for getting a B in a test, which I rarely do. Anna gets C's and B's most of the time with an occasional A, and when she does, our parents go on and on about how proud they are of her. I never ever heard them talk about me like that. I've learnt to conceal and not feel around everyone on the outside. But there are times when I show my true colors when Anna needs my help. No matter how jealous I am, I love her no matter what.

In my other schools, I always was picked on by some girls saying that I was teachers' pet. Especially this group called the 'fairies'. They were the daughters of the cops. There was Tinkerbell, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist and Rosetta. They were always shoving me when I happen to pass by them since Silvermist's locker is right next to mine. I started wearing long sleeves to hide the bruises from my parents to keep them from worrying. I know Anna would hate moving since she has so many friends. I feel guilty about making everyone move.

* * *

 _Anna's POV_

We're moving? I asked when I heard the word when coming back from group study with my best friends Belle and Cinderella. Elsa had just escaped from the third kidnapping attempt this year and its only June. Elsa is slowly recovering from her experience. She had started running in our private garden everyday since she was nine so she could run really fast during times the attempts. I know that my parents had been planning to move since Elsa was ten and I was eight. I'm now fifteen and Elsa has been through lots of attempts. I know that she was in a life or death situation when she was twelve but I was only ten and didn't understand. No one even bothered to tell me. But Elsa is really brave. She doesn't need to go to a therapist at all.

I'm going to miss all my friends here at Arendelle elementary, especially Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine and Snow White. Although I'm happy that I get to go to another place where Elsa is safer. I love my sister very much. She helps me through everything that I'm afraid to tell Mum or Dad. Elsa gives me great advice. I don't understand why she is so uptight about everything.

Everyone says that I'll make new friends and I'm sure I will but I'm afraid about Elsa. She rarely lets herself go and feel free. I noticed she didn't have any friends except for this albino girl named Periwinkle, who happens to be the twin of the leader of the 'Fairies' group. I saw how she stood up for Elsa when she was being bullied in the hallway by her sister. That time she was in the sixth grade and now they are best friends. I can't wait to meet Punzie though. She is my favourite cousin in the whole world, besides the fact that she is my only cousin. Well, we'll be moving tomorrow so I guess we'll see Berk tomorrow. I'm really excited about going to my new school. I can't believe I'm going to high school. I'll be in my age group classes while Elsa will be in her advanced classes. So Elsa will study like a senior although she should only be a junior. She is really smart though so I bet she'll be in the top of her classes. She took a test to see whether she could take classes a year advanced for her and she got full marks for each of them that she got a half scholarship. I just can't wait to get to Berk and meet new friends, people and school.

* * *

 **Ok, I'll be doing this story in POV form not the third person form like I did in Elsa's Birthday Sickness.** **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to come. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Some suggestions and opinions on what you, dear readers, would like to read. signing out. ;)**


	2. 2 Moving Part II & First School Day I

**Hi guys! How do you like this story? This chapter just broke my record. I'm doing this for you guys. I hope you enjoy . Here is a shout out to TakeThePRNDL for making this one of your favorites. You helped encourage me to write this extra long chapter. Happy Reading Dear Readers.**

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

"This is it Olaf, We're moving to Berk." I say to my snowman plush toy that I have had since I was born. He has been with me through everything. I then gently pack him into my hand carry. Anna has a snowman plushie too, except hers is a girl called Olanna. "I'm ready!" I announce once I change out of my sweat pants and old t-shirt into a snowflake patterned long-sleeved top with a pair of dark blue tights and brush my hair into a high bun with a twist. I then look at my almost empty room. Most of the small stickers I pasted behind the door, where no one would notice them, to make a snowflake collage. I always looked at the collage whenever I'm upset or angry and then I feel happier like someone else has a connection with me through the snowflake. I took it down last night and stuck it onto a piece of paper that is the right size and packed it into my suitcase next to my photo album. I glanced through it once more before I packed it. I saw picture of Anna, my parents and I. The pictures were from when I was born till 2nd grade, which was the last year of my 'safety and freedom' because the year after that they announced that I was the heir. Then the attempts started.

I then take my luggage, which consists of a hand carry and two suitcases, downstairs from my bedroom to the living room by using the lift to bring my things from the third floor to the ground floor. That might seem too little for a person who has lived in a mansion, as you could call my house, all their life but most of my stuff like my short-sleeved tops, mini-skirts and dolls which I used to wear and play with before going to high school, has been passed down to Anna. I've learnt to always keep my things in good condition in addition to my manners and etiquette lessons I had after school with my private tutor, Miss Camille. Some of my things are still in the house too. The house still belongs to my family so the things I won't be needing will stay in the house. A third of the staff will be joining us in Berk while some go back to their families and the others do the housekeeping.

I reach the ground floor only to see that most of the paintings had been taken down and presumably stuffed into my parents' luggage to 'enhance' our new home in Berk. I have seen the design of our new home and I'm quite impressed with its structure. When I was younger, I always hoped that I could have architecture as my major in college but since I have to take care of a business, I am complied to take a business and managing course next year. As my head is in the clouds, I hear Anna coming next to me with the loud rolling sounds of her four suitcases? "Elsa!" Anna shouts in my ear as she puts a hand on my shoulder and snaps me out of my thoughts. "Thanks Kai!" Anna suddenly says and I realize that my suitcases aren't with me anymore.

"You ready Els?" she asks me in an un-Anna like volume which she talks in when I know she is serious. "As ready as I'll ever be." I responded fully-knowing that she would interrogate when I show too much emotion. 'I think Anna knows me better than my own parents' I think in my head. 'Anna was always with me while mum and dad were working or making sure I was safe.' At that moment, mum and dad came down wearing their 'casual' clothes with three butlers carrying their luggage into the cabs. We had scheduled three cabs. Kai, Anna and I in one with Gerda, who is the head maid, mum and dad in another. The other servants that were going were in the last cab. The three cabs made their way to the private plane landing. My parents had bought this plane when I was born, which is the 21st of December in 1998. They named it Winter because I was born on the winter solstice. My parents had bought a boat when Anna was born too. She had been born on the 21st of June in 2000, which is the summer solstice, so they named it Summer.

The flight to Berk lasted for two hours. I slept for an hour and a half and listened to music and watched videos on you tube during the other half hour. Anna had slept throughout the whole ride and when she woke up, her hair became a lion's mane. It was the exact opposite of the two twin braids she had on when we left. It took her ten minutes in front of her compact mirror to brush it out, tie it again and put on her makeup. I never wear makeup unless I have to. As soon as Anna is ready, we get off the plane and get into the pre-scheduled cars. Then the driver takes us to our new home. On the way there, I look out the window and admire its lush greenery compared to Arendelle. Finally, we arrive at our new home. It is quite near the high school called "DisneyWorks Highschoool" Anna and I immediately go into our new home with our suitcases. I preferred to carry mine while Anna handed hers to a butler.

I take my things and go to the third floor using the lift. I then looked for my room. Mum and dad say that the door to my room is painted a light shade of blue while Anna's is green. I found my room at the end of the hallway, the nearest room to the stairs. My room is next to Anna's. Our rooms are conjoined and mine has a bathroom attached to it. I know why only my room does while the others don't. When I was younger, one of the attempts led me to become temporarily unable to walk straight. The toilet was at the other end of the hallway and I couldn't walk there myself. Since then, my parents always had an attached bathroom for me with a button next to the flush for emergencies.

I then walk around my room to see where I could put my 'sticker'. The room was painted in a light blue that was the right shade for the 'snowflake' to blend everywhere. I finally decided to past it onto the wall above my desk. The desk has a laptop, a cup holder that is big enough to hold my hot chocolate and a table lamp. Each side of the desk has two drawers. On the top left one is a stack of white A4 papers with some pens, rulers, pencils, sharpeners and erasers. On the bottom left drawer is a calculator and some notes in units conversion. The top right one is empty so I decide to put my photo album there. The bottom right drawer has pepper spray, a small handbag, a whistle and a pair of earphones connected to an MP3 player. I immediately download songs into the MP3 from my computer. I also put some photos on the desk. The desk is in between a bookshelf and a cupboard. Next to the cupboard is the conjoining door. On the wall to its right, is the main door. Next to the main door is a glass cabinet with a big flat screen television on top. The wall next to it has the bathroom and I emptied my toiletries there in its usual orderly fashion. The last wall has a queen-sized bed in between a vanity and two sliding glass panels behind some curtains. I opened the glass panels and go onto the balcony. It is still summer but I can feel the slight autumn breeze because autumn will be here in two days, the day I start school.

I then go back into the room, lock the panels and pull the curtains. I go check out my cupboard. I opened its doors, one mirror and another wood, and see that there is a place to hang my dresses on top with three drawers underneath. I start to unpack my clothes. I hung my dresses, which I hardly wear, then I arrange my night clothes and innerwear on the first drawer. My tops go to the one in the middle and my pants go into the bottom one.

Then, I look through my book shelf. I saw the books that I will need for the semester, some revision books and some magazines and my old favorite storybooks with two of my snowflake pattern bag, one was light blue and the other one was dark blue, on top of the shelf next to a pack of stationaries and files. I pack the things I would need for school when it started in two days in one of the bags. I would pack my bag again when I get my schedule with the dark blue bag for my morning classes and the light blue one for my afternoon classes. Then I finish unpacking by laying my hairbrush, spare elastic bands and snowflake clips on the vanity. A few minutes later, the intercom next to my bed tells me its time for dinner.

Dinner passed uneventfully. We had salmon fish with sweet potato fries and chocolate ice cream for dessert. When I was finished, I made my way to my room and turned on the television. I popped in a DVD called Alice in Wonderland and watched it halfway. I started to feel sleepy so I changed into sweat pants and another old t-shirt and brushed my slightly wavy waist-length hair. Then I went to sleep.

I woke up at nine o'clock in the morning. I went out to the balcony to breathe in the fresh morning air. I just relax on this Sunday morning. At ten I get hungry and go down to eat my breakfast. No one else is downstairs but breakfast is already ready so I assume that they are still sleeping. I grab a few chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk to eat in my room. I flip through channels and finally settle for The Little Mermaid on Disney Channel. At about noon, Anna comes bursting into my room wearing her favorite green top and denim jeans with little hearts embroidered at the sides announcing that we're going shopping for back to school clothes.

I know that I have to go along even though I don't want to. I change into a plain blue tee and some stretchy tights because I don't wear jeans and twist my hair into its usual bun. At about half past noon, after eating some sandwiches for lunch, we go to Macy's and start there. At the shopping mall, although its safer here, mum makes sure I have my 'emergency kit' and with to Anna all the time. Anna gets me to buy three new tees and a pair of tights. I'll admit Anna has some good fashion sense. The tees are all a pale blue with a different styled violet jacket. The tights are a dark blue. Anna bought a plain white tee with a colorful jacket and a pair of denim jeans with gold colored embroidery. When we're done, we paid for the clothes. On the way out, Anna spotted a pair of red high-heeled shoes. She stopped to try them on. I told her to hurry up because we were supposed to meet mum and dad at McDonalds by two and it was already a quarter to two. Anna then asked the sales girl there for a size bigger. The lady came back with the shoes. They fit Anna perfectly, so we bought the shoes and rushed down the escalators and reached McDonalds at a minute to two.

Then we went home. Once I got into my room, I started to plan on my outfit for tomorrow. I normally didn't bother about what I wore to school but I wanted to make a good first impression so I decided to wear the new blue tee with the snowflake embroidered borders. Then I paired it with a gold edged velvet jacket and the new tights. Then, I checked my school bag to make sure I have everything. Once I am prepared, I go down for a dinner of mushroom soup and steamed chicken.

After dinner, I go into the room change into my night clothes and fall asleep. I wake up at half past seven that day and school starts at nine. I start to get ready and I'm ready by quarter past eight. Anna is ready five minutes later. When she came down, she stared at me as if I sprouted wings. "What is it Anna?" I ask her and she snaps out of her trance. "Wow Elsa, you look... different. But, but it's a good different." Anna says. "Thank you." I answer politely. Then mum drives us to school. "I love your new hairstyle Els," mum says on the way to school. "Thanks mum. I just want to make a good first impression." I reply. Mum smiles then says "Do you want me to come with you or can you register yourselves?" "I think we can handle it by ourselves mum." Anna answered. Mum just nodded and came to a stop. "We're here," mum announced. "Bye mum." I say. "Thanks Mum." Anna says as she waves goodbye.

We then walk to the office. A mouse with a board on his table that said 'secretary' greeted us and asked for our name and age. "Elsa Summer, Senior," Summer is the name Anna and I use to protect ourselves. "Elisabeth Helene Summers?" the secretary asks. I nod and he prints out my schedule, locker number and map. Then Anna says "Anna Summers, Sophomore," "Annalise Emelia Summers?" he asks to confirm. Anna nods and he prints out her schedule, locker number and map. We then thank him and exit the room. My locker is this side while Anna's locker is on the other. We split up and promise to meet each other for lunch. As I was looking for my locker, I tripped. Before I could fall, someone caught me. "Hans!" the guy who caught me shouted. "Why must you be such a jerk?" he continued. The guy named Hans just shrugged. I looked up to see the boy who caught me. He had snow white hair and wore a dark blue hoodie. I whispered a thank you and ran off.

* * *

 **How do you like it? Please tell me what I should add and what you want to read more of. Hope you enjoyed reading and will favorite, follow, review and read. Tq.**

 **out. :)**


	3. 3 First School Day II & English I

**How you like the story so far? I hope you enjoyed it. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

I was just heading towards my locker when I see Hans sticking his foot out while standing next to his friends. I look a few feet away from him is a girl who seems to be looking for something. I then realize that Hans is going to trip that girl. I start going up to her to warn her but she trips. I don't know why but I felt like moving nearer to catch her and so I did. I caught her before she could fall. "Hans! Why must you be such a jerk?" I immediately yelled. He just shrugged which infuriated me more. I was about to yell at him some more when the girl, I didn't realize I was still holding, whispered a thank you and ran off. I turn to see the direction the girl had headed and noticed that her hair was almost the same color as mine except it was slightly blond. I saw that she dropped something on the floor. It was a keychain. It had the name Elsa. I guessed the girl's name must've been Elsa.

I then give up on shouting at Hans since it is always pointless and decide to go find this girl named Elsa. I went to my locker and found her next to it. I felt something funny in my chest. I went up to her and said "I think th... this is yo... yours." Man! I never stuttered in front of a girl before. She took the keychain from my hand and just smiled politely. I hadn't realized earlier how beautiful she looked... Wait... what? Then I saw her putting a lighter colored bag in her locker while she carried a darker one. She was studying her timetable. I took a peak at it and realized we had almost the same schedules. Hers read-

 _Elisabeth Helene Summers – Locker 112_

 _1_ _st_ _period- 9 o'clock- English- 203- Ms. Flora_

 _2_ _nd_ _period- 10 o'clock- Social Studies- 205- Mr. Wesel_

 _3_ _rd_ _period- 11 o'clock- Physics- 219- Ms. Fauna_

 _4_ _th_ _period- 12 o'clock- Lunch/ Free Period_

 _5_ _th_ _period- 12.45- Pre-calculus- 118- Ms. Merryweather_

 _6_ _th_ _period- 1.45- PE- 124- Ms. Lily_

 _7_ _th_ _period- 2.45- Reading- 125- Mr. Eric_

 _8_ _th_ _period- 3.45- Ice skating- 134- Ms. Ella_

I had almost the same schedule except for the club, reading and PE. Mine is-

 _Jackson Overland Frost- Locker 111_

 _1_ _st_ _period- 9 o'clock- English- 203- Ms. Flora_

 _2_ _nd_ _period- 10 o'clock- Social Studies- 205-_

 _3_ _rd_ _period- 11 o'clock- Physics- 219- Ms. Fauna_

 _4_ _th_ _period- 12 o'clock- Lunch/ Free Period_

 _5_ _th_ _period- 12.45- Pre-calculus- 118- Ms. Merryweather_

 _6_ _th_ _period- 1.45- Reading- 125- Mr. Eric_

 _7_ _th_ _period- 2.45- PE- 126- Mr. Kai_

 _8_ _th_ _period- 3.45- Ice Hockey- 136- Mr. Dunbrooch_

After looking at our schedules, seeing that she was still arranging her books in her locker, I ask her, "Would you like me walk you to your next class? We're in the same class. English with Ms. Flora isn't it." She nods and closes her locker. I grab my bag and show her the classrooms as we walk towards the second floor to get to the English class. She hadn't said much and I realize I didn't introduce myself properly. "Hi. I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I'm sorry I didn't..." I got cut off by her laughter. She laughed behind her hands and it sounds like bells. "What?" I ask her. Wondering if there was anything on my face from this morning's waffles. "Sorry," she apologizes. Wow, her voice is so smooth and calming. "I was wondering when you were going to introduce yourself. You helped me and guide me but you didn't introduce yourself. I should introduce you to my sister." She continues.

"Um, ok. So, my name is uh... Jack Frost. I'm a senior this year." I say "Hi, my name is Elsa Summers. I'm also a senior." Elsa says. We then go into English class. She moves to the back of the class and sits down by herself. I see her taking out her textbook and starting to read it. I then looked around the class to find a place to sit. I want to sit with Elsa but I don't want her to think I'm following her. I see Eugene walking into the class and I high-five him when he enters. I then looked at a corner of the class. I see Pitch and Hans talking to Violet. I hate Pitch and his posse of Hans, Charlotte and Vidia. Charlotte and Vidia are a whole year under us so we don't share any classes. I decide to sit next to Eugene, who sits in front of Elsa. He's trying to flirt with her. I feel something rise up in my chest. I feel angry but I don't know why. I keep cool and don't say anything.

Then, Ms. Flora entered the room and said "Line up. You will have assigned partners for the class for the rest of the year." Most of them groaned as they dragged their feet towards the front of the class. , "Belle and Sarah" she started. Then it finally narrowed down to the six of us Hans, Pitch, Eugene, Merida, Elsa and I. I crossed my fingers that I would get to sit next to Elsa. "Pitch and Hans. Merida and Elsa. Eugene and Jack." "No!" I screamed inside my head. Everyone stared at me and I realized I just shouted it out loud. Everyone laughed while Elsa just smiled. I sit behind Elsa. Ms. Flora starts writing on the board. "Our first homework of the year is writing about yourself. It should be at least 200 words. Hand in by Thursday." Then she sits at her desk. I see Elsa taking out her notepad and a pen. She starts writing. Merida, who sits next to her, borrows one of her pens. The tip of the pen pushes her sleeve down and Jack saw an almost invisible bruise on her wrist. He looked at her in shock.

* * *

 **Where did Elsa get that bruise from? And what are those feelings that Jack has? Next chapter Elsa or Anna's POV. Hopefully I can publish it today. Don't worry, Jelsa is coming soon. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

 **Tq. :)**


	4. Everybody meeting Everybody

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading my story. I just realised something while checking my story. I FORGOT TO ADD KRISTOFF! I mentally slapped myself for making that silly mistake. So, Kristoff will be in his Sophomore like Anna. Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

I wanted to say more to the guy but before I could, I thought better and ran away. A then found my locker at the end of the hall, no.112. I was about to open my bag with all the books to repack my bags when I realised my keychain was missing. It was my favourite keychain. I had gotten it from Las Vegas and it was solar powered. I was really upset. Why was the first day bad luck for me. I then studied my timetable. It was-

 _Elisabeth Helene Summers - Locker 112_

 _1st period- 9 o'clock- English- 203- Ms. Flora_

 _2nd period- 10 o'clock- Social Studies- 205- Mr. Wesel_

 _3rd period- 11 o'clock- Physics- 219- Ms. Fauna_

 _4th period- 12 o'clock- Lunch/ Free period_

 _5th period- 12.45- Pre-calculus- 118- Ms. Merryweather_

 _6th period- 1.45- PE- 124- Ms. Lily_

 _7th period- 2.45- Reading- 125- Mr. Eric_

 _8th period- 3.45- Ice skating- 134- Ms. Ella_

While I was looking at my schedule, the guy who helped me earlier came up to me. How di he find me? I ran away quickly earlier. "I think th... this is yo... yours." He said and handed me my keychain. I was so happy inside. That keychain was expensive too. I smiled politely to the guy. I realised I didn't even know his name. But he asked me, " would you like me to walk you to your next class? We're in the same class. English with Ms. Flora isn't it?" I just nodded and closed my locker. I typed the combination code- 050823. Then he led me towards the classroom on the second floor. Along the way, he showed me the different classrooms. When we were going up the stairs, he said "Hi. I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I'm sorry I didn't..." He got cut off by my laughing. "What?" He asks. I stop laughing and take a deep breath. I then apologise "Sorry,". "I was wondering when would you introduce yourself. You helped me and guide me but you didn't introduce yourself. I should introduce you to my sister." I finish. "Um ok." He starts. I think I scared him a little. "So, my name is uh... Jack Frost. I am a senior this year." He says. I introduce myself too. "Hi, my name is Elsa Summers. I am also a senior." Then we walk into English class. I found an empty place at the back and went to sit there. I pulled out my textbook and review my curriculum for the year. I noticed Jack hasn't found a place to sit. Maybe he is looking for someone. I decide to continue reading.

A while later, a guy, who high fived Jack earlier, came and sat in front of me. Jack followed a while later and sat next to him. By that time, the guy started flirting with me. He complemented me on how my hair suits me. I just ignored him and saw Jack with an annoyed look on his face. I was about to say something but Ms. Flora entered the classroom. She said we would be having assigned partners so we all had to line up while she paired us. "Belle and Sarah" she announced first. She continued until there were only Three other guys, another girl, Jack and I. "Pitch and Hans." She said then two of the guys went to sit at one of the three empty benches. "Merida and Elsa" she continued and the other girl that was next to me went to the empty table in front of the last empty table. "Eugene and Jack." She finished. The guy named Eugene sat behind Merida while Jack sat behind me.

then Ms. Flora wrote something on the whiteboard. "Our first homework of the year is writing about yourself. It should be at least 200 words. Hand in by Thursday." She announces. She then sits by her desk and starts scribbling something. I then get my notepad and pen from by bag. While I'm writing, Merida asks to borrow one of my pens. When I hand it to her, the pen cap tugs on my sleeve and pulls it down a little, revealing a dark bruise that I got when a guy who was trying to kidnap me grabbed my arm and dug his nail into my delicate skin.

 _Anna's POV_

After exiting the office, Elsa and I separate to go find our lockers. I eventually find mine at the other end of the school. I then open my locker and put in the password- 010523. I then check my schedule as I pack my bag. My schedule is like this -

 _Annalise Emelia Summers - Locker 198_

 _1st period- 9 o'clock- Biology- 231- Mr. Ralph_

 _2nd period- 10 o'clock- English- 203- Ms. Flora_

 _3rd period- 11 o'clock- Geometry- 242- Mr. Triton_

 _4th period- 12 o'clock- Lunch/ Free Period_

 _5th period- 12.45- Social Studies- 205- Mr. Wesel_

 _6th period- 1.45- PE- 124- Ms. Lily_

 _7th period- 2.45- Reading- 125- Mr. Eric_

 _8th period- 3.45- Drama- 137- Ms. Kristen_

 _9th period- 4.45- Interact- 224- Mr. Flounder_

While I was studying the schedule, a girl with long golden blonde hair came up to my locker. Her locker was next to mine. She came with a group of four girls and four guys. She was really friendly. She introduced them to me one by one. "My name is Rapunzel." She started. "My friends, cousins and I are The Big Ten. We are all a group of friends but we treat each other like a big family." She explains. "This is Merida." She says as she points to a redhead.

"That's Astrid, Hiccup, Tooth and Aster, Eugene, he's my boyfriend so off and Jamie and Sophie, they are twins and Jack's siblings. They are also my cousins. You'll meet Jack later during lunch." She says as she points out each one of them. "Hey! Can I see your schedule?" She asks. I just nod, still trying to process all the information. I pass her my schedule and she squeals. "Yay! You all have the same schedules." She says happily. I give her a questioning look. "Oh right! I forgot. Eugene, Merida and Jack are seniors, Astrid, Hiccup and I are juniors while Tooth, Aster, Sophie and Jamie are juniors." She explained. When she said seniors, I was so excited. Elsa wouldn't be alone and we could have a group of friends. "My sister is also a senior." I say excitedly. "Great!" She says. "The more the merrier." She says happily.

I text Elsa after class. Biology was so boring. I doodled in my notebook when the teacher thought I was taking notes. Mr. Ralph is so 'huge' and I don't mean like fat. I mean big and strong. Luckily, I wasn't caught. I walk with Tooth, Aster and the twins to English. On my way, I see Elsa coming out. She walked two doors towards me and went into the class. I guess she didn't see me. Before I went in, a guy with hair whiter than Elsa's, steps out of the class Elsa came out from. The others said "Hi Jack!" So I'm guessing that was Jack.

In class, the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Flora. She assigned us partners and asked us to write an essay about ourselves in more than 175 words. My partner was a guy named Kristoffer I think. He had a broad chest and smelled like reindeers? Could this be the one? I then take my thoughts back to my essay. 'Maybe Elsa could help me with it.' I think in my head.

Geometry was boring too. We had a short quiz on the angles we learnt in sixth grade. I got 70 percent. I passed. That's a good thing. Then the bell rang. Yay lunch! I checked my messages and Elsa said she would meet me at the entrance. At the Cafeteria, I told them to go in while I waited for Elsa. Elsa came in 5 minutes after the bell rang. We lined up to get our food. I got a sandwich, a glass of chocolate milk and a chocolate pudding. Elsa got an apple, chocolate milk and a salad. How does she survive on that?

I found the table where the others were sitting. I was about to introduce Elsa to the others when Merida said "Elsa, ye didn' tell me ye had a sist'r." I was like 'how does she know Elsa?' Then I remember. Merida is also a senior. Then me and Elsa sit with them. I sit on one side between Elsa and Merida, who is next to Astrid, Hiccup and Eugene. On the other side, Rapunzel is opposite Eugene. She is next to the twins. The twins are next to Aster and Tooth. Jack is next to them and opposite Elsa. I can see Jack blush whenever he looks up. Could this be love in the air I smell?

 _Elsa's POV_

The next two lessons are slightly boring. Social Studies was slightly funny because Mr. Weselton's toupé was always bouncing when he walks around the classroom. I liked Physics with Ms. Fauna. She was nice. Today, we learnt a little about static electricity.

As I'm coming out of class, I see Anna's text. It says 'I'll meet you at lunch. I want to introduce you to my friends.' I sigh and shake my head. It's just like Anna to get many friends so quickly. I go to the toilet to make sure my sleeves are properly pulled down then go to meet Anna at the door of the cafeteria. We get our food and Anna finds her friends. I see Merida, Jack, Eugene, and seven others at the table. When Merida sees me, she says "Elsa, ye didn' tell me ye had a sist'r." Anna looked puzzled for a while then changed to a happy look. We sat down, then she introduced all of them to me. After introducing them, finishing our food and looking at each others' schedules, which most of us have the same, we decide to go to the field since there was still 25 minutes. We play 20 questions to get to know each other better.

* * *

 **You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the 20 questions. Btw, I need the questions. I have no idea what to use as questions so please give me some ideas. Even 1 word works. I'll also give a 'shoutout' to those questions I use. Do you think Jack's love will be answered? Probably find out in the next chapter. Don't forget the ideas and please review if you have suggestions. Tq. guys. Peace out.**


	5. 20 questions?

**Sorry for the extremely late update my dear readers. I'll try my best to make it up to you guys. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Happy reading dear readers. ㈳5**

* * *

 _Anna's POV_

We were about to start playing when I remembered something. "Elsa, did you, you know, already?" I asked, not bothering that the others were here because Elsa's health is more important. They turned to Elsa, who was looking up to the clouds. I knew Elsa hated it, but she needs to do it or else something bad could happen to her. "I forgot to bring it." She says innocently after pretending to check her bag. I knew she was faking it because she has done it before. "Here," I say as I hand her a packet of baby pink coloured pills with her name on it. I knew she would do something like that so I always keep her spare. She scowled before taking it and heading towards the toilet. She doesn't like doing it in front of people.

"What was that? Jack asked as soon as Elsa was out of sight. "She should be the one to tell you guys." I replied. Elsa came back five minutes later with a disgusted look on her face. I knew it was from the pills. "What's that Elsa?" Jack asked, pointing to the pink pill packet.

 _Elsa's POV_

"What's that Elsa?" Jack asked. I shifted my feet nervously. I only knew them today. What if they thought I was a freak. I saw the expectant look on their faces. I just shook my head and handed the packet to Anna, then their emotion changed to one of disappointment. When I was just looking at the group, I saw Rapunzel's face light up. "Let's play truth or dare instead." She suggested with a big grin on her face. Everyone but Anna and I seemed to lighten up. I gave Anna a questioning gaze but she just shrugged. Everyone seemed to agree with Rapunzel so I just followed.

"Ok, I'll start. Elsa, truth or dare?" Rapunzel asked. I should've known I would be the first person. "Truth?" I said, unsure about my decision. "Tell us why do you take those pills and what are they." Rapunzel announced. "Wait, wait!" I said. "I think I'll change my answer to a dare." I announce. "Fine," she huffed. "But only since its your first time playing with us. Ok, I dare you to tell us the truth on what are those pills and why do you take them." Seeing as they were not going to let it go, I decide to tell. "I have a slight problem with dust and fur, so... I need to take this medicine so if ever I come to contact with an animal or lots of dust, I can control myself." I explain. "And you have to take it at least once a day, Elsa. Mom told you specifically after lunch and I'm going to make sure you do it." Anna says. I hate it when she sometimes takes over the bigger sister role during these times. "Don't worry Anna, we'll make sure she takes it too." Jack says, slinging his left arm over my right shoulder. Anna shot him a glare that would kill. It was like she was saying 'watch it frost'. I turned to Jack and he had a smirk on his face. Then, I heard Anna giggle. The others looked at us with googly eyes. I was about to ask them why are they doing that when I realised how Jack's muscular arm fitted perfectly with my tiny shoulders.

Wait! Snap out of it Elsa! You shouldn't be thinking about that now. I was going to tell Jack to get his hand off me when the bell rang. "Let's get to class now. Don't wanna be late. C'mon guys." Jack said as he still had his arm over me. We got a couple of stares on the way to class. I faintly heard a snap but I assumed it was my imagination. After two minutes in class, the teacher came in. She was a plump, friendly teacher dressed in sky blue. Mrs. Merryweather, gave us a brief introduction to calculus.

Then, it was PE. PE is just like another Free Period except we have to play something or move around. I found Anna in the locker room trying to wear her PE shirt. I helped Anna pull down her shirt. She was going to scream, but then she saw me and squealed. "Omg! Elsa, are you dating Jack now?" My mouth hung open. What gave her that idea? As if she was reading my thoughts, she pulled out her iPhone 6 and opened her Instagram. She showed me a picture of Jack and I walking to class with his arm over my shoulder. And at the description, there was a hashtag and the word Jelsa. I studied the picture more closely and realised, that if I didn't know the people, I would think that they were in an actual relationship. Wait! Was she in love with Jack Frost?

* * *

 **Ha ha! The tables have been sort of turned. Does Elsa really have feelings for Jack Frost? Sorry about changing 20 questions to truth or dare with only one question. Hope you dear readers enjoyed this. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Hey! Suggestions are nice too.**

 **Bye.**


	6. 6 Jelsa Beginnings Part I

**Hey guys. Here's your new chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I hope you'll tell me by PMing me or by giving me a review. Don't forget to favourite and follow, for those who haven't. Now, enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

Ok, I did not think that Elsa would have a problem with dust and fur. I'll take care of her even more now because of that. I'll make sure she takes her meds too. Don't want her to fall sick. Now I'm walking Elsa to Pre-calculus class with my arm over her shoulder. They fit perfectly like the words pop and corn. No wait um... Cotton and candy. No wait its on the tip of my tongue, umm... Lets just say sweet and sour. She's the sweet and I'm the sour although it could be the other way around most of the time. I just hope no one tells her that though. Wait. Is that a camera clicking? I think it's just my imagination so I just shrugged it off.

Pre-calculus with Ms. Merryweather is a little boring. She just briefly explained calculus. Then, I had to leave Elsa because she had PE with Ms. Lily while I had reading with Mr. Eric. Reading is also like another Free Period except you can only read. You can only read actual books and not e-books. Reading Period is always separated into girls and boys to make sure the class is quieter. Phones are also not allowed to be used unless its an emergency. During the last fifteen minutes, Mr. Eric made a surprising announcement. "Ok class, since some of you have requested for this the previous year and there are a lot of you this year, there will be a separate class for those who wish to take music instead of reading. The schedules for your class will also be slightly altered. Those who wish to change their reading class to music may come to the front to give their names for the class within this week during this period. Music only starts next week so you'll still have this week for reading. Oh and, you can't change class after you have signed up."

As soon as he made his announcement, a few musically talented guys came to the front. The jocks snickered as they lined up to give their names. "Hey guys, I bet the girls are going to join the class." Eugene tells Aster, Jamie and I. Maybe I should join the class. Maybe Elsa will join too. Since they said our schedules will change a bit, maybe we'll share that class. I'll see whether Elsa registers first. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Eugene pulled out his iPhone 6 and went to Instagram. He showed me a picture of Elsa and I walking to class earlier. So there really was a camera click. Then I saw the words, #Jelsa. So that's our ship name. I've seen those before. I just ignore their teasing and go back to reading my Marvel comic book.

Once the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and rush to PE. I might see Elsa going into the locker if I'm fast and ask her about changing reading to music class. Wait. Elsa didn't go to reading class yet so she wouldn't know the announcement yet either. I just walk to the locker room to change. Hopefully coach isn't strict this year. But then, we only need to be active to pass PE. As I run laps, fine jog, I think, do I love her? I haven't felt this way before when I dated Morgana. Ok fine, I only dated her because I felt like I was missing something during my Junior Year. I was real silly back then. Morgana is gone now. Something happened between her and Mr. Eric and she left school. She was my first girlfriend. So do I love Elsa? I think I do. So if I do, I better do all I can to protect her and make her happy.

When the bell rings, I run out to change. My favourite 'subject' of the day has finally arrived. I can't wait to skate on the freshly smoothed ice and push hockey pucks all around. I bring along my light blue skates and change into the school's Ice Hockey t-shirt, grab my hockey stick and extra pucks then walk to the Ice Hockey room. Along the way, I see a light in the Ice Skating room. I peek through the glass on the door and see a girl wearing a light blue dress and a pair of white skates. Her dress shimmers under the sole light in the room. She dances gracefully and spins on her skates without a care in the world. Her moves are light and she dances like there is no tomorrow. Her face is always in the darkness but I thought I saw a few strands of platinum blonde hair. It couldn't be, could it?

"She's graceful isn't she?" A voice said next to me. I turned around to see Anna staring at the girl through the glass. "If only things were much more peaceful, she could have done wondrous things. They're giving her to much pressure. They need to let her relax and let it go." she continued. Now i knows it's definitely Elsa. "What do you mean Anna? Who is giving her too much pressure and why. And what is not peaceful?" I question Anna. "I can't answer these for you, only she can. I know that you love her, I can see it in your eyes. Just promise me you won't hurt her or break her heart or else you'll be sorry. I will allow you to date my sister but you must protect her with all you have. She's been through a lot, more than you think." Anna tells me. Is it that obvious? And what has Elsa been through. Suddenly, Anna disappears. I realise that class is going to start soon. I go to the Ice Hockey room where Eugene and Aster are already there. "Hey, where have you been?" Eugene asks. "I have been watching Elsa skate." I reply. "You do know she is a world class skater right. She has won in an international competition before." Eugene says. My jaw literally dropped. No wonder she was so graceful. She never told me any of this, but I guess it's because we only know each other for a day.

Now, as I shoot pucks, Anna's words keep replaying in my head. Then it clicks, I could date Elsa! Wait! I think I'm sure Elsa wouldn't like to take things too fast. I'll keep it slow and steady. Maybe I'll start by holding the door for her and reminding her to take her medicine. Then, I'll ask her on a date after she gets to know me better. Then, on that date, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. But first, I need to know what's all those problems that Anna mentioned earlier. Why did I have to fall in love with a mysterious and complicated girl? But for Elsa it's ok.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I thought having Anna give Jack a little push would help the relationship because Anna is a big fan of love at first sight. Anyway, hope you'll tell me what you'd like to see in my story. Should Jelsa come quicker or slower? Elsa's POV in the next chapter.**

 **Ok, Review Reply Time.**

 **jelsalover1231- I will make more for you my dear reader.**

 **Jack Bishop- I will try to add the ships in the funniest places to make you laugh some more.**

 **Thanks to Jack Bishop, TakeThePRNDL, jelsalover1231 and DauntlessCakeLover1 for following, favouriting and reviewing.**

 **Bye guys.(gals)**


	7. 7 Jelsa Beginnings Part II

**Hi guys, sorry if I didn't update in a long time. I was really busy with homerwork, school and lots of other stuff. I'll try to update my stories as quickly as possible but no guarantees. Oh well, here's the new chapter. Don't forget to Review, Favourite and follow.**

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

Ok... First things first. Focus. Ask myself questions about him. Ok, umm... Best friend's name, Aster. Eye colour, Azure. Height, about 6 feet. Favourite food, ice chips. Favourite drink, vanilla smoothie. Foot size? Woah, I didn't think I knew that meuch about Jack. I got snapped back into reality when Anna snapped her finger in front of me. Maybe I had fallen in love with Jack Frost but... It's only day one. "Elsa! Where you even listening? I asked you whether you wanted to go run laps or play volleyball?" Anna shouted into my ear. "I think I'll go run laps." I reply. "Suit yourself..." She said in a sing-song voice as she went out of the changing rooms and into the gym. I took out you small blue iPod and plugged in my headphones that resembled the colour of my PE shirt. I stuffed into my pocket after I put the headphones on. The song 'Radioactive' starts to play. I like this song because it's like something is exploding.

After two laps around the gym, I decided to go play volleyball. Right then, Anna had the ball. She was passing it towards Tooth. There is another team playing at the opposite end of the court. I was thinking about joining the other one when I saw that the player missed the ball and it was going towards Anna.

Things started to go slow motion. I willed my feet to move but it felt like I was at a turtle's pace. I managed to push Anna out of the way in time. The ball narrowly missed my head after I pushed Anna away. I almost fell but I managed to stay standing. Anna didn't get a single scratch which was good. I then started to feel a little dizzy. Maybe the ball had managed to hit me after all. I wobbled slightly to the bleachers. Anna looked worried but I waved it off.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. I walked towards the changing room and changed back into the clothes I wore earlier except, this time I wear my skating outfit underneath. It is a light blue dress with small sequins and silver edges. The skirt is short and it has long sleeves. I take my white pair of skates and put them in my bag and head into reading class. I find a seat next to Anna. We're sitting infront of Tooth and Sophie while Merida was sitting in front of us with another girl. She had short black hair and looked like she was a goth. I started reading my storybook, A Little Princess. I had borrowed the book from the library. It was a big library and had all sorts of books. While I was reading, I felt a little dizzy but I just ignored it. I'm probably just tired.

Anna saw my expression change for a while but she knew that I would say something when she is ready. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, the teacher made an announcement for those who wanted to join the music class. Anna suggested joining the music class because she and the other girls were going to join music class and I didn't want to be left alone in the reading class. So after deciding whether to go or not for a few minutes, I walked to the front of the class and signed up. While I signed my name, Anna messaged to the rest that I was joining the Music Class. I felt my phone buzz when I went to sign up. Anna must've sent it on the group chat we created earlier during lunch. It's called "12 Dreamers" sounds girly, I know, but it was Rapunzel and Anna's suggestion and they said it in sync. At least it was better than Jack's idea of "12 seasons", I mean there are no such things as twelve seasons.

As soon as the bell rang, I rushed off into the changing room and took off my shirt then raced into the ice skating room. I wanted to get there first so that I would have a few minutes to myself. I was running halfway when I felt dizzy again but I just ignored it. My head throbbed slightly by the time I reached the room. But soon, the joy of skating overtook it as I started skating. I spun, did flips and twirls also a little bit of plain skating. Then I moved into some harder moves as I continued. I did an aerial flip, double pirouettes, backwards skating, leaps and finally finishing in a spin with my arms folded behind my back making it look like I just skated around the rings. As soon as I was done, the adrenaline was gone and I felt dizzied than ever. I told myself that I could rest after 45 minutes because that was all the time that was left before my first day of school in Berk ended.

Soon, other students came pouring in. They were also wearing skating outfits. There were only girls in the class which made sense as boys would've gone for ice hockey instead. I hope they weren't watching me earlier, I don't want unwanted attention. The teacher, Ms. Ella, comes into the class. She is wearing a simple white ice skating outfit with the patterns of the outline of a butterfly all over. She came next to me and told me that I skated wonderfully. I whispered a thank you and couldn't help but feel a blush rise up my cheeks.

We started the first day at the club by getting to know one another. We skate in a circle as the music plays and the one furthest from the door when the music stops, has to say their name, year and why they chose to join the club. Once they say the three things, they sit by the bench while the rest continue. I became the second person to say it, which was good because the circling didn't make the dizzy feeling any better. I said "Elsa Summers, Senior and I joined the club because I feel like skating helps me to relax." I then sit down on an empty bench and count the number of members in the club. I counted a total of twenty-five including me. About five minutes after the introduction to each other, the bell rings and we are dismissed. I wait until almost everyone exits until I head out. When I start walking, the dizziness comes back. I'm almost at the changing room when I hear a voice behind me. "Hey Elsa." the voice says. It takes me a minute but I finally recognise the voice and say "Hi Jack." Then I felt my legs buckle underneath me and I blacked out.

 _Jack's POV_

"Hey Elsa." I say when I see Elsa heading towards the changing room. "Hi Jack." She replies as I appear next to her. I was just thinking about how funny it sounded like hijack when I suddenly felt weight on my arms. I saw that Elsa had fainted. I quickly scooped her up. I was just about to go to the nurses' office when Aster and Eugene came running to me. "Already have a girl in your arms eh..." Eugene teased. "This is not the time for joking Eugene, Elsa just fainted." I said angrily. How could he just joke around when Elsa isn't feeling well. "Hey Eugene, can you text Anna saying that Elsa fainted?" I asked. "Um, ok." He replied uneasily. "And tell her that we would be at the nurses' office." I reminded him. "Alright." He answered and turned on his iPhone 6. I then took an unconscious Elsa to the nurses' office. Just before we entered, Anna came running towards us. She was shocked when she saw her sister in my arms.

"What did you do?" Anna asked angrily. "I didn't do anything, I just said hi to her after our last lessons and she suddenly fainted. Maybe it's because of my good looks." I said truthfully with a little teasing. "Jack!" She shouted. "This isn't the time to joke around." She shouts then points to the girl in my arms. "Oh right!" I realise that we are still outside. I quickly bring her in as I see Anna's face expression change into one of realisation and confusion?

"What happened to her?" A nurse with short ebony black hair asks concerned as I laid Elsa on the pristine, white bed. "She got hit with a volleyball a few hours ago but she just fainted." "Ok, um... Give us some privacy while I do a short examination." She says kindly. Anna and I nod then step behind as she pulls a green curtain, the only colour they have in the room. We sit down on the plastic chairs. "Anna, what happened earlier?" I ask her once she relaxed a little. She buried her face in her hands and started talking. "Elsa has gone through more than you could imagine. With all that's happened to her, she is brave and I also want to protect her a little. Just now, I was playing volleyball. I didn't realise a ball was heading towards me. Elsa saw it and pushed me out of the way but got hit instead. She didn't feel it at first but she was a little disoriented after that." Anna explained.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, the nurse came out from behind the curtain. She said that we could go in. Anna and I ran in and saw Elsa lying on the bed with a slight bump in the centre of the back of her head. The nurse said "She has a slight concussion but nothing serious. She might be a little dizzy though so, give her this whenever she does. But no more than four a day." She hands Anna a bottle of painkillers.

"She should be waking up in a few minutes." She says as Elsa magically wakes up like she was on cue. Anna and I run to her. Anna helps her sit up while I just watch the contact between the two sisters. "Hey Anna, where am I?" Elsa asks softly. "You're in the nurses' office. You fainted earlier and Jack brought you here." Anna says and I blush a little at the last part. "What time is it?" Elsa continues asking. "Um... 4.55?" Anna answers after looking at the clock. Elsa starts to get up but misses her footing and falls back onto the bed. "Kai is going to be looking for me and Anna, don't you have classes to go to?" Elsa asks slightly disorientated. "Elsa," Anna whines, "Your health is more important. And, by the looks of it, you won't be able to walk out properly by yourself." Anna reasoned. "Hold on, did you tell Kai?" Elsa said with a tint off of panic. Anna just shook her head.

Elsa then tried to get off the bed but she was held back by Anna and I. After giving up, Anna helped Elsa too her feet although she was a little disoriented. Anna then led Elsa through the school with me following behind them so that I could catch Elsa of she faints again. Anna sees a slick black car in front of the school and drags Elsa inside. Elsa looks like she's going to throw up any time now, but it's probably because of Anna dragging her. I wave goodbye as they leave the school compound. I then head towards my dorm. But I couldn't get one thing out of my mind- Is Elsa feeling better?

* * *

 **Ok, so how do you like the new chapter. I hope it is long enough to make up for my absence. Don't forget to review. Love you guys. (::)**


End file.
